


Work It Out

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Danny dreams of things which never happened. Being stalked. Dying. Visiting his own grave. A stranger comes to him in a dream, giving him a little advice.





	Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with the premise that those killed in the original timeline are experiencing a bit of Sara's fugue, at least in dreams. Maybe not as much as Gabriel but some. 
> 
> Lazar let me know in this story that he doesn't just care about Sara. Of the people around her, he does care about Danny. This is a mystery both Danny and I are hoping he'll explain, although he's leaving it to us to 'work it out'. :) 
> 
> I don't own Witchblade, although sometimes this fandom owns me. :)

Danny dodged the thick hands which reached for his throat, grinning at him in a dream. 

“Do you believe in destiny, Detective?” The man licked his lips, allowing his gaze to roam over his body. “Do you believe once you die, you’re destined to die again and again?”

“That’s impossible.” Danny addressed the mists, the dreams, Sara standing in front of a grave covered with red roses, a silent mourner. Who decided to toss red roses on his grave. 

Only he wasn’t in the grave any more. Sara had pulled him out, brought him back to life with a will that hardly seemed human. 

Danny turned to face his partner, only she was no longer there. A stranger stood, bundled up in a thick coat covered with mustard stains and pants several sizes too big. 

“I’d like for you to stay alive this time.” The stranger regarded Danny with fierce dark eyes from beneath his cap. “Destiny sometimes sacrifices you to be a spirit guide for Sara Pezzini, connecting yourself to this world and that of the dead.” He reached up to tug at her cap. “For your family’s sake, Detective Woo, not to mention my own selfish reasons, I’d like for you to stay alive.”

“Why? Who are you?” Danny stared at this man, who seemed like one of the homeless, one of the countless lost souls who disappeared into the faceless crowds of New York City. Prominent bones stuck out of a triangular face surrounded by honey colored curls. He could have been Native American. He could have been Asian. 

He could have been anyone.

“What’s your connection to Sara?” Flashes, images behind his eyes of a knowledge he’d once possessed about his partner, only they disappeared like the fragments of forgotten dreams. Always this man, lurking somewhere around the corner, inconspicuous and hard to recall. “What’s your connection to me?”

“Work it out, Detective.” Lazar gave the younger man something between a pout and a scowl, sucking in his full lips. “Don’t waste your second chance at life. Work it out.”

Danny awoke to the warmth of his wife at his side and the darkness of their bedroom, the words echoing in his head.   
The man in his dream was speaking of more than simply his own enigmatic identity. This was about Sara. This was about himself. 

Sara had asked him to trust her, to take a leap of faith. 

For friendship’s sake, he’d agreed. 

This didn’t mean he couldn’t work it. Watch and figure out the enigma that was his partner and himself. 

Something was going on. He could either torment himself over it or learn from it. 

Danny smiled and ran a hand through his hair. There was always something more to learn. For as long as he was alive, there was something to learn. 

This was a blessing as much as a curse. This made a life of suffering worth living. 

His wife muttered something in her sleep, almost as if she was agreeing with him. 

Danny glanced down at her and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> The man is Lagrimas, the immortal who wooed and fell in love with Sara during the second season. The nightmare image is from the reality which didn't happen, where Lagrimas chose to get Sara's attention by going after those close to her.


End file.
